


Lessons

by CelticRune



Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRune/pseuds/CelticRune
Summary: A ficlet written for the prompt "When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead".Felix loves Val, but he thinks their flirting skills could use some work.





	Lessons

Val gets along well with Verda. He is a kind man even when he doesn’t have to be, and they have had many interesting conversations about their respective fields. The clean, orderly sterility of the morgue and its purpose may be morbid to some but they have always found its tranquility comforting.

This doesn’t mean they aren’t glad when they leave, too. The chill is slight but noticeable enough to make it a relief when they get back aboveground.

From the way Felix clings to their side, his arms wrapped around their waist and under their jacket and his chin resting on their shoulder, he feels similarly. A frown mars his face in place of his usual excited grin and, despite knowing his tendency for theatrics, they stop walking and accommodate him by putting their arm around his shoulders, giving him the space to cling to them. A glance at the end of the corridor reveals no one and as far as they know no one else has business in the morgue now, so they should have some privacy here.

“Don’t know how you can stand it,” he says with a shudder.

“I wear a jacket.”

He looks up at them with wide eyes. “That was such a perfect opening, and you wasted it! Are all my flirting lessons going to waste?” He heaves a deep sigh and leans more fully against them, as if in defeat.

“I offered you my jacket earlier,” they can’t help but point out, though any possible reproach is undercut by their faint smile.

He shakes his head, scrunching up his nose. “You needed it. And besides–” They kiss the tip of his nose, their smile widening when he trails off and his features loosen.

“What lesson was that?” they ask with faux innocence.

He perks up immediately, his maudlin mood entirely forgotten as he grins excitedly. “A lesson we clearly need to spend more time on,” he purrs.

The smouldering look he gives them is only enhanced by his eager cheer and they want to kiss him again, but they are all too aware of where they are. When he moves in to kiss them, they cover his mouth with their hand and shake their head. Though he looks disappointed they can still feel his grin against their palm.

When he pulls away and licks his lips with a promise of “Later”, they can’t help the hint of colour on their cheeks.


End file.
